Shovel Knight's Quest 1
by cheesemann
Summary: The new smash roster has been released for the new super smash bros for wii u. Just recently, Shovel Knight came home from his journey, just to realize that he needs to go on an epic quest to be a part of super smash bros...
Shovel Knight's Quest #1

Prologue

In the late 1400's, there lived Tabuu. He was a fearsome dictator that ruled the world of Nintendo. Depicted as a god of some kind, he harshly put Nintendo's all-stars (and some non-Nintendo, like Cloud or Mega Man) into a fierce battle to the death, over and over again.

But Tabuu did forget one powerful being. His name was Shovel Knight.

Tabuu paced his castle, thinking of the wonderful summer break he is going to have. He checked the smash roster again, double checking it.

"I got everyone," He thought, smirking. Oh, but he was not done. He was very far from being done…

Chapter 1 Sharpen Thy Shovel

A short man in blue armor stepped out of his house on the plains near the village. "A pleasant day," he thought picking up his shovel, and heading out.

He went to the village, and met a man. He wore racist armor, like Shovel Knight's, except black. He turned to me, shovel in the air, saying "Shovel Knight! Have you went into the village? No? Well, I won't let you, so scram!"

His shovel was still lifted up towards the sky. He pulled his shovel out, saying, "Turn back Shovel Knight, there's nothing left for you here!"

Shovel Knight took out the flare wand, and tightly gripped it in his hand. "Black Knight" said he, "I need to go to the village to check the smash roster."

He simply smirked, saying "Not without a fight, my rival!"

This was exactly what Shovel Knight needs, a boss battle that will probably take all his money. He used the rod, and burnt off his helmet.

He went away as easily as he came. "We will meet again!" he yelled.

Now that that was all done, He proceeded to the village.

A sheet of paper hung from the town square's statue. It was a yellowed paper, and it had names on it.  
"Mario," He sighed, "just like last game. And the game before that."

Shovel Knight looked at the paper, and he did not get picked, and was enraged.

Suddenly, an idea struck him. "A marvelous idea!" he yelled, "I will start a team to get on the roster. I will search for Plague Knight first, then I will go explore the other worlds."

He got back on his feet, and went off to the Exploditorium to find the robed enemy of his named Plague Knight.

Chapter 3 The Alchemist's Haven

Plague Knight, wearing his black hood over his green, pointed mask, did not need to go to the village to find out about the smash roster. He knew he didn't make it, so he stayed and worked on a potion he was brewing.

"Hee Hee Hee! Boom!" he said to his minions. Not those minions, either.

His minions were not yellow, but they were purple guys with green cloaks, of whom also had a lot of potions and brews on them.

A minion came to the sad robed guy, and said, "Cheer up boss! If I had it my way, I would make you a character, and me as a support trophy."

Another minion came through the doors, and said, "Sir! Shovel Knight did not make the smash roster, either! And he's outside. He wants to speak to you."

"Hee hee hee, let him come in." he said.

Shovel Knight entered with his blue armor gleaming in the dim lights of the Exploditorium, saying, "Plague Knight, we have been rivals for a long time, but it's about time we settle our differences and work together to get on the smash roster."

Plague Knight said, "Boom! Hee hee hee! Why would I work with you? You can go into the dungeons for disturbing me from my research."

He pulled a green lever, and like Jaba's Palace, a trapdoor opened below our blue hero. He fell into a dark, empty laboratory, and saw someone else within the darkness.

"Hello friend!" called Shovel Knight from the dark. A deep grunt filled the air.

"Speak, my new aquatint," he spoke.

A familiar person came from the shadows. A sticky note fell from the sky, saying:

You didn't make the smash roster, either? I'm surprised, because I didn't make it either. My name is Hunter. Monster Hunter."

Shovel Knight whistled, the wind rattling his helmet. "Come my new friend, let us escape the dark lair of Plague Knight."

They both looked for an exit.

To be continued…


End file.
